Problem: $57.2 + 3.768 = $
Answer: ${5}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${{10} + {50} + {0} = {6}0}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${6}$